The Dark Lord Strikes
by Jim Bob Bobio
Summary: This story is about Anakin's turn the dark side and his relationships with several characters. This is an amazing story that everyone should read and enjoy. Plz review this story and tell me what you think of it!


Star Wars III:  
The Dark Lord Strikes  
  
  
The day was young, when the handsome man strode into the Jedi Temple. He had a confident air about him but his insides fretfully squirmed. Today was the big day: the day when this young man would prove himself to everyone.  
The orange sun rose high in the sky, as a middle-aged man waited patiently on the steps leading into the Temple.  
'It has been nearly six hours and it should surely be over soon,' thought the well-aged man. At that same moment, the old oak door swung open and the young man, pale and sweaty, stumbled out. The elder man ran to his side, concern flashing across his face.  
"Obi-Wan, it was horrible," the boy murmured before leaning heavily on his master's battle-worn shoulder.  
"You did well, Anakin. I'm proud of you!" Obi-Wan calmly replied as he led his former Padawan apprentice away.  
  
Cheers of celebration filled the throne room as Obi-Wan proudly chopped off Anakin's braid and antelock. He silently remembered his former master, Qui- Gon Jinn who was killed before he could do these same honors for Obi-Wan.  
A short, green frog like creature discreetly observed Anakin from a far corner, as he accepted his Jedi Cloak and green light saber. The creature, known as Yoda, shook his head and limped slowly away to the Temple.  
'Dangerous, that boy is. Too cloudy is his future. Bad idea, I knew this was. But died, many Jedi have. Need him, we do. Chosen One, is he? Bring balance, will he? Still, like it, I don't...' Yoda worried, struggling to accept he was wrong. 'Meditate on this, I will.'  
  
Earlier that year, when the inconceivable Clone Wars had begun, hundreds of Jedi had been killed, including the Padawan younglings. Now, there were less than thirty Jedi alive. Yoda, the council, and Obi-Wan Kenobi decided that the only hope they had at saving the Old Republic was to promote Anakin, "the Chosen One", to a full fledged Jedi Knight. If he were the Chosen One spoken of in the ancient prophecy, then he would bring balance to the Force. Yoda's only worry was Anakin's future. His future was too cloudy for even Yoda to read.  
  
"Ani, I'm so proud of you! I wish I could have been there!" the beautiful, young senator, exclaimed. "What was it like? Did you ever think of me?"  
"Think of you. Of course I thought of you, Padmé. –'And you mother' – You are the reason I made it through!" Anakin declared. He coolly remembered his mother, Shmi, her smile, and kind and loving heart. 'I wish she were also here right now. I miss her so much and it's entirely my fault she's dead. If I had been quicker, I could have –.' "Ani...Ani? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Padmé whispered, while softly shaking Anakin. Anakin turned to her, his face sullen and serious, "It was terrible, Padmé! I don't know how I ever made it through! I could never do it again!" Anakin almost screamed. "It's okay. I'm here now and we'll always be secretly connected." Padmé smiled and pulled a small, gold ring out of her pocket. Only a few months earlier, the two had secretly wed in the secluded lake retreat of Naboo. Anakin had accompanied Senator Padmé Amidala back to her home. There, they were wed by a Naboo holyman in a ceremony witnessed only by C-3PO and R2-D2. Padmé was now with child, hidden from the view of others by the baggy clothes she wore. No one knew of their wedding. No one could know, for they both had larger commitments -- he to the Jedi order, and she to the Republic.  
  
Only a week after he took the Jedi Order pledge, Anakin was flying to meet his dear supporter, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The council had decided to have Anakin perform his first task as a Jedi Knight. He was to protect Palpatine against any ill attacks made on his life. Anakin was delighted, for he had not seen Palpatine in quite some time and was looking forward to greeting him again. Palpatine had been one of the few, who had always supported Anakin's decisions and agreed with his doubts. Palpatine knew Anakin was better than all the other Jedi and that they were only holding him back for their advantage. Palpatine had also had frequent input on Yoda's final decision to have Anakin state the Jedi oath; although, Anakin knew nothing of it. Palpatine warmly greeted Anakin Skywalker, as the two strolled to his office. He was shocked at how good Anakin looked without his defining braid and antelock. "Anakin, I'm so glad to see you! I'm very proud of you for passing the Jedi trials! They must have been very difficult but I think you look great as a new Jedi Knight! How did you find the trials anyways?" The Chancellor pandered. "They weren't too bad! Not as hard as I thought, but it's great to see you, Chancellor! It's been way too long!" The newly made Jedi exclaimed. "I'm glad to hear it! How has it been as a Jedi Knight? Are you feeling more respected, than before? Is Obi-Wan giving you a hard time?" The aged man questioned as they entered his office. "Well... 'Should I tell him everything? What about the consequences? He has been a real encouragement while I was trying to become a Jedi Knight. I believe he really wants me to succeed. My mother would have been proud of me. She would have cheered the loudest as I received my light saber. If I hadn't let her die, then she'd be here right now, for me to talk to. I could tell her about my new, beautiful wife Padmé and the child we're expecting. I know she'd be thrilled for me and ready to help as soon as possible. But I just couldn't save her in time for...' ... I'm not sure if I can tell you this or if I'm ready to tell you this. It is very secretive and could destroy me if anyone found out!" "Anakin, you can tell me anything. I have always been there for you in the past and I will always be here when now, you want to talk about something. Don't ever be scared to tell me anything. If you're not ready to talk yet, that's fine. We can talk later or anytime you need." As his dear exemplar said this, Anakin knew he was ready to talk to him. He also knew, Palpatine wouldn't repeat their conversation to anyone because he was looking out for Anakin's best interest and wanted him to succeed.  
  
The moon met its climax, when the two men finished speaking with each other. Palpatine had put Anakin, as well as himself, at ease with the situation and were ready if someone else found out the truth. Palpatine felt very content with himself. He finally knew the two people Anakin loved more than anything else – one, already dead, the other being his wife. He would now strike quickly and fiercely before Anakin returned home. This would devastate Anakin, leading him to the dark side...and Palpatine.  
  
Padmé opened her door to find Obi-Wan waiting patiently behind it. Padmé cordially welcomed him, leading him inside. She was glad to finally see him and openly discussed her negotiations in Naboo. As Obi-Wan was leaving, a silvery object bolted through the air, hitting Padmé's chest, just below her delicate heart. Obi-Wan ran to her, checking her pulse. Padmé, with feverish anxiety, told Obi-Wan of her marriage to Anakin and her pregnancy. Obi-Wan knew he had to save Padmé's child because she was not going to survive very long.  
  
Padmé lay dead in the Temple. Obi-Wan and Yoda stood over her. They each held one of Padmé's twins, Luke and Leia. Padmé had not survived long, as Obi-Wan had guessed. She had died only a few minutes after her children's birth. The two Jedi had decided the children should be taken to Anakin's stepfather, Owen Lars on Tatooine. They rushed the children away to Bail Organa's ship, a friend. He was flying Obi-Wan and the children to the Lars homestead. The ride was going smoothly until the Dark Lord attacked the ship. Obi-Wan was able to escape, but only with the boy child, Luke. When the Dark Lord boarded the ship, Bail Organa pretended the girl child, Leia, was his daughter. Anakin Skywalker boarded the ship just after the Dark Lord. He was covered in black armor and he was pure evil. Anakin was furious to find Obi-Wan gone, as well as his child. Earlier he had found out, from his dear supporter Palpatine, that Obi-Wan had killed his beautiful wife. Anakin wanted revenge. He had turned to the dark side for this help. He was now the Dark Lord's apprentice, known as Darth Vader. Darth Vader swore that one he would have his revenge on Obi-Wan for what he had done to his perfect and wonderful wife, Padmé. 'I'll get you, Obi-Wan! I swore after my mother died, I wouldn't let anyone else I loved die! Now, both my mother and Padmé are dead and you have my child, Obi-Wan! I'll get my revenge on you, Obi-Wan! You just wait...'  
  
Glossary  
  
C-3PO: While he is a cowardly droid, he is devoted. His main function is an interpreter, and he is commonly paired with Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2). He is incredibly loyal to Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa. Clone Wars: Not much is know about them, but it occurred some time before the Battle of Yavin. It also was the cause of such great heroes as Anakin Skywalker, Bail Organa, and General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Coruscant: Located in the perfect position, the centre of the universe, according to star charts, it is one large city, and has no more room for growth, though thousands of people live there, and more come each and every day. The entire planet of Coruscant is a city, and the most impressive portion of it is the Imperial City, where Emperor Palpatine rested during his days. Dark Jedi: Refers to any Jedi who uses the Force for evil purposes. Dark Jedi are also known as Sith. A Sith is almost always either a Padawan (learner Jedi), or a Jedi before converting to the Sith. They are convinced to be a Sith by the lure for power, lust for knowledge, and hatred. Sith Lords, or Dark Lords: Can only exist at most two at a time. The title is given to those Sith who are more powerful in the Force than most Sith. The latest Dark Lords were Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. When a Dark Lord dies, their mummified body is place in a tomb on Korriban. Droid: The powerhouses and slaves of the galaxy, though they are never referred to as slaves, droids are used by nearly every being. There are different types of droids, and each has a different purpose. Class 1 droids are usually medical droids, while class 2 droids are engineers, or technical droids. Class 3 droids have skilled in translation, diplomatic work, and other such political work. Class 4 droids are for military use, while class 5 droids are used only in mines, or for physical work, which does not require intelligence. Empire: The one and only government whose motto was rule by terror, during the Empire's existence, it enslaved countless species, actually destroyed planets, and continually fought with the Rebel Alliance. At the Battle of Endor, the Empire was crushed, but still remained a force in the galaxy. Force: A strange, mystical energy, which binds the universe together. It is present in all forms of life, materials, and energies, everywhere. It is caused by midi-chlorians, which are symbiotic life forms, which live within others. The midi-chlorians are what allow Jedis and Sith to exist, as without them, they would have no grip on the Force. The Force allows Jedi and Sith to control, sense, and alter the Force, and the world around them. The Force is what allows Jedi and Sith to perform nearly impossible feats. There are two sides to the Force. These are the Dark Side, and the Light Side. The Light Side is for the good Jedi, and it brings peace, serenity, and understanding to those who are the Jedi Knights. The Dark Side brings hatred, restlessness, and confusion to those Sith who wield it. Both sides are equally strong, but the Light Side allows for defense against the Dark Side, while the Dark Side is purely attack. Jedi Knights: A large number of Force-gifted users who banded together to protect the galaxy from evil. Since the formation of the Old Republic, the Jedi Knights were a sign of peace and hope for the galaxy. When the Emprie was created, they were hunted down and killed. Few remained, and they stayed in hiding. One particular Padawan, Luke Skywalker, was taught by a great Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and eventually brought the Jedis together to re- establish the Jedi Knights. Jedi Masters: A title given to those respectable Jedi Knights who are patient, strong in the Force, deep in wisdom, and willing to train others in the ways of the Jedi Knight. Shortly before the Empire was established, nearly every Jedi Master was hunted down and killed, but only one remained, Yoda, who trained Luke Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi: The Jedi Knight who first showed Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker the way of the Force, and was indirectly responsible for the destruction of the Death Star, Obi-Wan Kenobi was perhaps one of the greatest Jedi Knights in the galaxy. Even after his death he managed to help Luke Skywalker by guiding him through the Force with his spirit. Eventually his hard work paid off, as the Empire was destroyed, and Luke becomes a Jedi Knight. Beru and Owen Lars: Luke Skywalker's foster parents, Beru and Owen raised Luke on Tatooine as moisture farmers. While they did not tell him anything about the war between the Empire and the Rebellion, and did everything they could to make sure he did not know, they did indulge his talent as a pilot, by purchasing a T-16 Skyhopper. Imperial Stormtroopers killed them after purchasing R2-D2 and C-3PO, who were wanted by the Empire. Light Sabers: Used only by Jedi Knights, Sith, Dark Jedi, and those who have even a light grasp of the Force, Light sabers are blades of pure energy, which can cut through nearly anything, and deflect blaster bolts. Some Light sabers are far more impressive and deadly than others, such as Darth Vader's, which had adjustable settings for length and intensity, or Darth Maul's, which was double bladed. Old Republic: A democratic government which lasted approximately 25,000 years. Working with the Jedi Knights (its protectors and defenders), it spread peace and prosperity throughout the galaxy. Approximately 100 years before the Galactic Civil War, special groups within the Republic dramatically weakened its effectiveness, bringing apathy, greed, and danger to those within it. Senator Palpatine was elected to save the Republic, but he destroyed it when he proclaimed himself Emperor, and began the Galactic Empire. Bail Organa: Foster parent of Princess Leia Organa, Bail Organa defended the Old Republic with a passion, even when it was dying. He became a founder of the Rebel Alliance. He was a decorated hero, who had fought with Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Clone Wars, and had also been a member of the Galactic Senate, not to mention a Viceroy and First Chairman of the Alderaan system. Bail Organa was killed with the rest of his people on Alderaan when the Empire destroyed it using the Death Star. Padawan: Force Sensitives that train in the ways of the Jedi. The next step is to become a Jedi and to accomplish this they have to do the Jedi Trials. Palpatine: The Dark Jedi who was the emperor of the Galactic Empire, Emperor Palpatine dissolved the Imperial Senate, thereby destroying the last remnants of the Old Republic. He corrupted Darth Vader, and destroyed most of the Jedis in the galaxy. However, he perished aboard the second Death Star. R2-D2: An astromech droid who belongs to Luke Skywalker, Artoo played a major role in the entire Galactic Civil War, but especially on the Death Star. He delivered the battle plans of the Death Star to the Rebel Aliance, and joined Luke Skywalker on many battles. His original programming was for navigation and repair, but Artoo-Detoo is unique in that he is capable of unique and independent thought. Anakin Skywalker: The father of Luke Skywalker and Liea Organa, Anakin Skywalker was a skilled pilot, a powerful Jedi, and hero, even after he turned to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader. Under the command of the Emperor, he helped purge the Jedi of the galaxy, and create the Empire. During the Battle of Endor, the true Anakin Skywalker triumphed over the part of himself, which was Darth Vader, and he destroyed the Emperor, reclaiming his life as a Jedi Knight. Tatooine: A desert world orbited by Tatoo Tatoo II, twin suns, in the Outer Rim Territories and I, Tatooine was the home of the Lars, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Luke Skywalker, among other people and creatures. Tatooine often has major sandstorms, and is filled with unsavory people. Darth Vader: Once a great pilot and Jedi Knight, Darth Vader is a sinister Dark Jedi, almost nothing like his former self, Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader, when he was Anakin Skywalker, was father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, but was seduced by the Dark Side. He donned a mask and suit of pure black, and worked for the Emperor. Yet he was still good inside, and saved his son, Luke, from death at the Emperor's hands. Yoda: The Jedi Master who survived the Jedi purge by hiding on Dagobah, Yoda trained Obi-Wan Kenobi and, after Obi-Wan Kenobi's death, Luke Skywalker. Nearly 900 years old, Yoda had a wisdom far surpassing his age, as well as patience. Even though he was the strongest Jedi, possibly in existence, he knew he was not immortal. He died shortly before the Battle of Endor, after telling Luke the truth about his father. 


End file.
